Babies!
by futureauthor13
Summary: Chowder accidentally turns Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, and Panini into babies for 24 hours. Will Chowder be able babysit without going crazy? Okay I suck at summeries, but please, read it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Marzipan City. Chowder was sitting in a chair reading one of his favorite cookbooks (even though it was upside down).

Chowder didn't read that much because usually he was making a dish with his cooking master, Mung Daal. But today, Mung had to get a very special ingredient, so special that he woke up at 2 AM in the morning to make sure he got it.

"I've got it!" shouted Mung as he came through the door. He was holding up a silver bottle with a purple label.

"Hurray!" shouted Truffles hugging her husband.

"So what is it?" asked Chowder curiously.

"This is Youth Yogurt," said Mung pointing at the bottle, "one drop will set you back a couple years. 2 spoonfuls will set you make you twenty years younger, for one day at least. This stuff only gets made once every three years, and every city only gets ten bottles of it. Every three years, we buy this stuff and go out for a night on the town as a couple of teenagers."

"Too bad it only lasts 24 hours," said Truffles, "but I can't wait to get my old figure back"

"And I can't wait to feel 25 again," said Mung, "And to make sure nothing happens to this, I'm not letting it out of my sight." He started to walk into the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner. Chowder, why don't you go and play outside, I don't want to risk the Youth Yogurt breaking or getting spilled."

"Okay," said Chowder.

He walked outside.

"Hi Chowder! Over here!" Chowder looked over. It was Panini!

"I'm not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder.

Panini giggled. "You're so silly," said Panini, "how 'bout a kiss, Num Nums?"

Chowder screamed. He quickly ran back inside, but that didn't stop Panini.

"Help! She's gonna kiss me!" shouted Chowder as he ran into the kitchen with Panini not that far behind.

"Chowder, no running in the kitchen!" said Mung.

"Oh, hello Mr. Daal," said Panini in her politist voice.

"Well, hello there little lady," said Mung Daal, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Mung!" shouted Chowder horrified.

"I would love to," said Panini smiling, "after all, girlfriends should have dinner with their boyfriend's family."

Chowder cringed.

"Chowder, could you please stir this," asked Mung pointing to the pot of soup, "I'll be right back with the bowls."

As Chowder started stirring the soup, Panini started trying to kiss him. Chowder screamed and waved his arms to try to get away from Panini. He didn't notice when he knocked over a silver bottle which started to pour into the soup.

"Okay Chowder, go ahead and sit down with your little friend," said Mung.

"We can sit together and hold hands under the table," said Panini leaning into Chowder.

"Uh, Hey! That reminds me, I need to go feed Kimchi!" said Chowder as he started running upstairs.

Everyone started to sit down at the table, and Mung started to serve the soup, however he was in too good a mood to notice the soup had gone from red to light pink.

"Okay everyone, dig in!"

******

"Hi Kimchi," said Chowder as he ran into his room and to the bag of food. He got a couple handfuls of food and put it in a nearby bowl.

"Here you go Kimchi," said Chowder, "one bowl of delicious...." Suddenly Chowder stopped. He could hear a faint cry from downstairs. "Huh?"

**I hope you guys like this story so far. I've already written Chapter 2, but I want at least one comment before I post it, that way I know people are interested in my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I want to thank Turtlegirl5 & Beckolyn for being my first two reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 2**

"What's that?" asked Chowder as he went downstairs. He heard crying. "Mung, are you chopping onions?"

He went into the kitchen. Their at the dinner table he saw 3 confused looking toddlers and a crying baby that looked no more than a year old.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Chowder.

"Wadda Wadda?" said one of the toddlers.

"Hey, you look like one of my friends," said Chowder walking over to the gray toddler, "Only smaller."

"Hi!" said a toddler sitting next to the gray toddler, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chowder," said Chowder, "who are you?"

"My name is Mung, I three years old," said the friendly blue toddler.

"Did you say your name was Mung?" asked Chowder.

"Yep," said the toddler.

"That's weird, my cooking master's name is Mung, and..." He glanced over to the pot of soup. He saw right above it, the Youth Yogurt bottle on it's side. "Uh oh!" He went over to the counter, and sure enough it was empty. He looked over at the toddlers.

"Mung? Truffles? Shnitzel? Panini? Oh no! That means you guys are going to be babies for 24 hours!" said Chowder. He would have to take care of them. The last time he took care of something, it was a bruised bluenana, and everyone knows how that turned out. "It's only 24 hours, what could happen? Okay guys I'm in charge, and..."

Chowder suddenly looked around. The babies were gone.

"Aw man! Why can't this be easy?"

**********

"Panini? Mung? Shnitzel? Aw come on guys!"

Chowder was looking for the kids, but no sign of them. He was about to start looking outside when....

"Chow da!"

Chowder looked up. On one of the bookshelves in the living room, was Panini!"

Chowder gasped. "Chow da!" repeated Panini. She started to stand up, but then started to lose her balance.

"Whoa!" She slipped and started to fall. "I've got you baby Panini!" shouted Chowder. He made a jump for it and.....

"Gotcha!"

Chowder landed on the floor with a thud! "Ohhh," moaned Chowder. Panini touched Chowder's nose. "Boop," she said and then giggled. Chowder smiled.

"You stay right here," said Chowder sitting Panini on the couch. He gave her a spoon to suck on and then continued his search.

*******

Little Mung was hiding under the kitchen table. He just thought they were playing hide and seek.

Suddenly, Mung felt something hit his leg.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

Mung turned around. He saw a little girl with short purple hair, a green dress, and a small mushroom hat.

"Hey this is my hiding spot!" said little Mung.

"I don't see your name on it!"

"Well, I guess you can stay here then."

"My name's Truffles," said the girl smiling.

"I Mung," said Mung, "One day I going to be a chef!"

"I already know what I'm going to be," said Truffles, "a Mushroom pixie."

"You're already a mushroom pixie," said Mung.

"Oh, right," said Truffles as she giggled, "well maybe I can be a counter. I can count to twenties."

"Wow!" said Mung amazed, "maybe when I open my res aunt, you can be my money counter."

"Okay," said Truffles smiling. Suddenly, these two were like best friends.

"Found you!"

The two friends looked over. They saw Chowder.

"Aw man!" said Mung.

"You found us!" said Truffles.

"You guys sit here with Panini," said Chowder when they got to the couch, "Now all I need to do is find Shnitzel."

Suddenly, Chowder looked over at the potted plant and saw two gray horns that looked very familiar.

"Found you!" said Chowder when he moved the plant. He saw Shnitzel, looking shy and a little frighten, "Come on it's okay."

After Shnitzel sat down on the couch, Chowder said "Okay guys, let's go play!"

*******

"Mine! "Mine!" Mine!" Mine!"

"I'm bored!"

"Wadda wadda wadda!"

"Poopey!"

Chowder was exhausted. "Who knew babysitting could be such hard work? I'm going to need help!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, I've been super busy! Anyway, here we go!**

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"I'm coming," said Gespacho. He opened his door. He saw Chowder with a wagon full of babies!

"Um," said Gespacho searching for words, "So, what's up?"

"Gespacho, I accidentally turned Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, and Panini into babies! But I don't know how to take care of them!" said a distressed Chowder, "Can you help me, please? I really don't want to change a diaper!"

"Well I would little buddy," said Gespacho, "but remembered the last time I tried to take care of a kid, and that was when I babysat you!"

"Oh yeah," said Chowder giggling, "that was a funny episode."

"I know right!" agreed Gespacho, "But there's one person that can help you."

"Who?"

"My mother. Come inside and I'll ask her."

Gespacho led Chowder to a small room. In the room was a Mammoth lady in a blue flowered dress playing solitaire on a computer.

"Um excuse me," said Chowder, "Mrs. Gespacho?" Mrs. Gespacho turned around.

"Oh look at this little guy!" said Mrs. Gespacho walking over to Chowder, "He's much cuter than you when you were his age, Gespacho."

"Mother!"

"Mrs. Gespacho, can you help me?" asked Chowder. He then explained the whole story to the mother mammoth.

"Well of course!" said Mrs. G, "and you can even sleepover here, you can sleep in Gespacho's room."

While Mrs. Gespacho took care of the kids, Gespacho and Chowder quietly watched tv (it was the only thing they could do without Mrs. G. yelling at them.) Chowder also had to help keep track of the kids, which isn't as easy as it sounds. At night, Chowder slept in Gespacho's room, but he didn't sleep very well because Gespacho kept snoring loudly.

In the morning, Mrs. G. made the boys and the babies breakfast.

"Thank you Mrs. Gespacho," said Chowder.

"Your welcome, and when you're done, you and your babies can go home."

"What?! But I thought you would take care of them!"

"No, I have a solitaire championship today downtown, I do have a life you know. And we all know Gespacho can't take care of them...."

"It's true," added Gespacho.

"....so I guess you have to find a way to entertain them until the 24 hours are up," said Gespacho.

After breakfast, Chowder grabbed the babies, put them in the wagon and walked towards the catering company.

"Wadda wadda?" asked little Shnitzel.

"Your mom? I don't know where your mom is," replied Chowder. Shnitzel started to get tears in his eyes. "Oh no, don't cry, uh," Chowder had to think fast, "how 'bout we go to the park?" Everyone smiled at that idea.

******

Chowder was sitting on a bench watching little Mung, Truffles, and Shnitzel play while Baby Panini sat in the wagon.

"So...tired," said Chowder. He was still tired from not getting any sleep last night.

"Peek a boo." Chowder looked over at baby Panini. "Peek a boo," she repeated.

"Not right now, Panini," said Chowder.

"PEEK A BOO!"

"Okay okay! Peek a *snore*." Chowder laid down the bench and went to sleep. Baby Panini rolled her eyes.

******

Little Mung walked over to little Truffles.

"Um, Truffles, I picked this flower for you" said Mung presenting a small daisy.

"Thanky Mung," said Truffles taking the flower.

"Wanna play tag?" asked Mung.

"O kay, You're.... hey look!"

Mung looked at the bench. "Our babysitter's asleep!"

"Maybe we can go explore, and then be back before he wakes up," said Truffles.

"Good idea," said little Mung, "Hey Shnitzel! Wanna come with us?"

"Wadda wadda wadda" said Shnitzel getting out of the sand box he was playing in.

Mung and Truffles sat in the front of the wagon, while Panini sat in the back, and Shnitzel would push the wagon down the hill and then sit with Panini."

"Okey Dokey," said Mung, "ready?"

"Ready freddie!"

"Wadda wadda!"

"Ga ge goo goo"

"Let's go!"

******

"Huh, what?" Chowder sat up. "Babies? Babies?! Oh no! Not again!"

Chowder ran all over the playground looking for the trouble making toddlers. "Mung! Shnitzel! Panini!"

Suddenly he looked out in the distance. On top of the highest hill in the park, he saw four small figures, and a red wagon.

**Can you guess who he saw LOL. I need at least two more reviews before I post the ending. Please and thank you :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! T-T. I just want to thank all the people who reviewed this story. I love comments, good & bad. You guys are awesome!**

"Oh no!" shouted Chowder, "They're going to go down that hill!" Chowder quickly looked around. He saw a kid and his bike.

"Sorry," said Chowder as he grabbed the bike, "but I need to borrow this so I can save my friends who I accidentally turned into babies!

The kid just stared at Chowder strangely as he rode off.

********

Chowder had taken a short cut that led around and to the bottom of the enormous hill. He saw the kids cheering as they were about to go down.

"Guys! Don't!" But it was too late. The wagon sped down the hill and past Chowder at warp speed. Chowder ran his hardest to grab the handle that was on the back of the wagon.

"Almost.....there," he said when his hand was merely inches away, "Gotcha!" But when he did grab the handle, the wagon just took Chowder along with him!

Chowder put his feet on the ground and pulled as hard as he could. SCREEEEECH! The wagon screeched to a complete stop. Chowder quickly went to the front of the wagon to see if the kids were okay.

The kids looked like they had seen a ghost. But before Chowder could ask if they were okay, Little Mung shouted "That was awesome! Let's do it again!" and was followed by cheers.

"Seriously guys that was not cool!" said Chowder in his strictest voice.

The kids all gave him puppy dog eyes and said in unison "we're sowwy,"(except Panini who just said "Ga bee.")

"Oh, it's okay guys," said Chowder with a kind smile, "Let's all go home." The kids gladly got out of the wagon (except Panini) and were walking happily along with Chowder.

But by the time they had gotten back to the bench they were at, the kids (and Chowder) we're exhausted

"Chowder," said Little Mung "Can we stop for a minute, pleese?"

"Sure," said Chowder, "but just for a minute." But by the time that minute was up, the kids were fast asleep.

"(yawn) I guess we can stay here for another minute or two..."

********

"Chowder? Chowder!" Chowder opened his eyes. He saw Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, and Panini, all their correct ages. The 24 hours must be up, thought Chowder.

"Oh, hey guys. Uh, (nervous laughter) so, how was your nap?"

They all gave him that your-in-trouble look.

"I'm sorry I accidentally turned you all into babies," said Chowder looking down at his feet.

"Well," said Mung, "I guess it wasn't all bad, it was fun being a kid again."

"But what about Truffles and you having a date as teenagers?"

"Well," said Truffles, "when we were kids again, it felt like I was meeting Mung for the first time again, which is more romantic than any date." Truffles leaned over to kiss Mung, and Mung kissed her back.

"Ew gross! Blech!" shouted Chowder.

"Thanks for taking care of me while I was a baby, Chowder," said Panini as she moved closer to Chowder.

"Uh, your welcome? But I'm still not your boyfriend!" Everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's go home," said Mung, "I'm starving!"

"You said it!"

"You read my mind!"

"Let's go."

"Wadda wadda."

Everyone looked back at Shnitzel. "What did you say, Shnitzel?" asked Chowder.

"Radda."

"Oh, okay then."

**The End :-)**


End file.
